Jung Taekwoon Menyebalkan!
by Hime Park
Summary: Hakyeon yang dibuat kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya, dari yang memeluk Ken dilokasi syuting MV, hingga dikerjai sampai ia berpikiran mesum di dorm. VIXX area! LeoN DLDR read review fav follow!


Jung Taekwoon Menyebalkan!

:VIXX:

:LeoN/Neo-RaKen-HyukBin:

::

"X" Lokasi syuting MV The Closer

Hakyeon sedang berbicara di depan kamera, berbicara pada fans tentang gerakan The Closer. Ada Ravi, dan Hongbin yang berada di belakangnya, bersama dengan Hyuk. Saat gerakan memutar, tak sengaja matanya menatap Taekwoon yang memeluk Ken.

' _Dia mulai lagi!'_ batin Hakyeon kesal. Sesekali Taekwoon menatap ke arah Hakyeon saat namja manis itu menari tadi. Namun dia masih dalam posisi memeluk Ken.

.

.

Dorm

Mereka baru pulang sekitar pukul dua belas malam. Rasa lelah menyerang mereka semua. Jika biasanya mereka pulang dengan senyum atau candaan. Mereka pulang dengan keheningan karena terlalu lelah.

"Wonshikkiiee~" rengek Ken pada Ravi. Namja berhidung mancung itu menempel pada Ravi yang sudah tepar di lantai tengah dorm bersama Hyuk disampingnya.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Ravi dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia lelah sungguh.

"Ish! Wonshik-ah! Kau ini kenapa sih? Sedari tadi mendiamkanku?" kesal Ken dengan wajah merengut lucu. Hyuk yang merasa akan ada pertengkaran langsung berdiri pergi menuju kamar Hongbin dan Ravi.

"Hyuk?" namja yang sekarang berubah semakin manly itu hanya menunjuk luar. Hongbin, si penghuni kamar memandang bingung, namun karena malas dia mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur hyung?" tanya Hyuk, dia merebahkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya disebelah Hongbin.

"Tak bisa tidur" jawab Hongbin. Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik perut Hongbin. Bisa Hongbin rasakan tangan kekar Hyuk.

"Tidurlah!" ujar Hyuk pelan namun menitah. Hongbin menyimpan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Menyamankan diri di pelukan hangat Hyuk.

"Jalja" bisik Hongbin.

"Hmmm" sahut Hyuk.

.

.

Sedang di luar. Ravi masih mendiamkan Ken. Ken yang kesal diabaikan langsung menerjang Ravi dengan ciuman-ciuman.

"Auuhh~ Ken hyunggg~ aku sedang lelah, okay? Hentikan!" ujar Ravi sambil mendorong pelan wajah manis Ken. Namja berhidung mancung itu kesal.

"Jawab duluuuu! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Ken dengan nada kesal. Ravi membuka matanya malas.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku mengacuhkanmu?" tanya Ravi datar. Ken mengangguk. Ia rasa hari ini ia tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

"Makanya katakan padaku apa salahku!" desak Ken. Ravi bangun dari tidurannya, kantuknya hilang seketika dan menatap tajam Ken dipangkuannya.

"Masih tak ingat, eh?" Ken mengangguk.

"Katakan, Wonshik!" desak Ken lagi.

"Ini!" Ravi menunjukkan foto dari ponselnya. Ken menatap kaget. itu foto dirinya yang dipeluk Taekwoon.

' _Mampus! Sial kau Taekwoon hyung!'_ batin Ken kesal, sumpah serapah sudah ia siapkan dalam hati untuk sang hyung.

"I-itu- aku bisa jelaskan!" ujar Ken.

"Wae? Jelaskan apa? Kalau ini bukan kau? Satu-satunya member dengan rambut blonde ini hanya kau hyung! Dan ini juga bukan staff, sejak kapan singa es itu dekat dengan staff?" Ken menunduk takut.

"Dengarkan dulu Wonshikkiee~" ujar Ken memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam Ravi. Meskipun Ravi termasuk member yang ramah dan mudah membuat lelucon, tapi kalau marah, dia bisa lebih menakutkan daripada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, katakan!" titah Ravi.

"Tadi aku memang memeluk Taekwoon hyung, tapi- Hei! Dengar dulu!" Ken menahan lengan Ravi.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tak mau, aku bilang, lebih baik peluk Hakyeon hyung sana, tapi dia tetap menolak dan lebih memilih memelukku." Jelas Ken.

"Yakin?" tanya Ravi masih mempertahankan nada datarnya. Ken mengangguk.

"Sungguh! Aku tak mengarang cerita! Salahkan singa es itu, aku sudah menolaknya Ravi!" ujar Ken meyakinkan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Arra arra! Setidaknya kau sudah jelaskan semuanya, hyung" ujar Ravi. Ken mengangguk lucu.

"Sejujurnya aku tak marah, aku kesal saja, jika Hakyeon hyung sudah cemburu, dia melampiaskannya padaku, bukan Hongbin atau Hyuk!" kesal Ravi.

"Err- mian, aku juga tak tahu kenapa Taekwoon hyung malah larinya padaku!" ujar Ken.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam, ayo tidur!" Ravi menarik Ken menuju kamar Ken dan Hyuk. karena ia yakin, kamarnya sudah diisi pasanga duo maknae itu.

.

.

Taekwoon masih tak mengerti. Biasanya Hakyeon mau-mau saja dipeluk saat tidur. Nah ini? Jarak mereka bahkan ada dua guling, dan kekasihnya tak mau dipeluk olehnya. Tangannya ditepis berkali-kali.

"Hakyeon-ah!" panggil Taekwoon. Namun namja manis itu mengabaikannya.

"Hakyeon!" panggil Taekwoon lagi, dan masih diabaikan. Namja manis yang dipanggil sejujurnya belum tidur.

"Hakyeon! Cha Hakyeon!" Taekwoon menyingkirkan dua guling itu, membuangnya ke lantai, dan menarik namja manis yang pura-pura tidur itu.

"YAK!" kaget Hakyeon. Taekwoon membalik paksa tubuh Hakyeon. Matanya menatap tajam namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon kesal. Hakyeon membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Taekwoon yang tak berefek sama sekali pada namja tampan itu.

"Kau masih tanya?!" kesal Hakyeon. Taekwoon sebenarnya sih tahu apa alasan Hakyeon mendiamkannya, dia kan memang sengaja memeluk Ken.

"Ne, karena kau mendiamkanku tanpa alasan!" ujar Taekwoon, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menyeringai senang. Rencananya membuat Hakyeon cemburu berhasil.

"KAU MEMELUK KEN SECARA BLAK-BLAKAN TADI SINGA BODOH!" marah Hakyeon. Taekwoon sontak melepas pelukannya dan menutup telinganya.

"Ya Tuhan telingakuu~" ringis Taekwoon. Hakyeon menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau bilang kau tak akan melakukannya lagi! Kau mengingkarinya! Kau menempeli Ken akhir-akhir ini! Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau dia, HAH?!" air mata Hakyeon menetes. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil. Ia peluk kekasih kecilnya itu. Dia usap lembut air mata yang turun dari mata cantik kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku memang sudah janji, sayang~" ujar Taekwoon.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengulanginya lagi? Dasar pembual!" sungut Hakyeon. Taekwoon menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Aku sengaja!" Hakyeon mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, Jaehwan sudah melarangku tadi, tapi aku memaksanya." Hakyeon masih tak mengerti.

"Kau-? Apa? YAK! JADI ITU TADI SENGAJA?!" teriak Hakyeon kesal. Taekwoon mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Ne, aku sengaja, aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu saja. Kau itu lucu ketika cemburu, tapi tak tahunya saat kau cemburu kau malah berlari ke arah Wonshik. Sial! Menyesal aku!" jelas dan rutuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon bangun dan mengerjap. Jadi ia dikerjai kekasihnya sendiri. Sialan.

"Kau sengaja membuatku cemburu, huh?!" sinis Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Wae? kau tak terima?" tantang Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendelik kesal. Apa-apaan kekasihnya ini?

"Kau mengerjaiku? Membuatku cemburu? Membuatku menangisi hal yang seharusnya tak aku tangisi?" Taekwoon menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu cemburu, sayang~" goda Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendelik. Kekasihnya cari mati.

"Mati kau, Jung!" Hakyeon beranjak dari tempatnya, Taekwoon langsung bangun dari kasur. Kantuk keduanya hilang seketika. Mereka berlari mengelilingi kamar lalu keruang tengah. Membuat kegaduhan.

"YAK! JUNG TAEKWOON KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Hakyeon. Taekwoon menghindari kekasihnya. Jelas dia lebih gesit daripada Hakyeon.

"Baru tahu kekasihmu ini menyebalkan?" tanya Taekwoon menggoda. Hakyeon semakin mendelik sebal. Dia yakin ada jiwa lain yang merasuki diri kekasih tampannya.

"YAK! SIAPAPUN KAU KELUAR DARI KEKASIHKU!" teriak Hakyeon. Taekwoon tertawa geli melihat sikap kekasihnya yang menurutnya itu lucu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"HAKYEON HYUNG! TIDURLAH! JANGAN TERIAK!" teriak Hyuk dan Ravi. Karena mengusik ketenangan mereka, terlebih kekasih mereka tidurnya terganggu. Taekwoon berhenti berlari dan menarik pinggang Hakyeon, hingga- **BRUK!**

"YAK! YAK! JUNG! LEPAS!" Taekwoon mengungkung tubuh kecil Hakyeon. Dia menciumi wajah Hakyeon.

"Shhttt ~ suaramu mengganggu anak-anak" ujar Taekwoon sambil mencium bibir Hakyeon. Hakyeon memasang wajah kaget yang lucu.

"Kau yakin Jung Taekwoon-KU?" Taekwoon terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja, sayang" ujar Taekwoon. Dia mendudukkan Hakyeon dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Yeon?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon merona dibuatnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, bodoh!" Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dia mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon dan membawanya ke kamar. Menjatuhkan tubuh Hakyeon dan menindihnya.

"Taekwoon, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hakyeon mulai was-was saat melihat gelagat dan senyum aneh Taekwoon.

"Wae? kau tak tahu berapa lama kau mengabaikanku untuk persiapan comeback?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang mulai nyambung berusaha keluar dari kungkungan Taekwoon.

"Kau tahu aku? Aku merindukanmu Hakyeon~" bisik Taekwoon dengan suara serak menggoda.

"T-Taekwoon, besok kita comeback stage" lirih Hakyeon.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu?" tanya Taekwoon dengan smirknya.

"T-Taekwoon! Jung Taekwoon!" Taekwoon merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi Hakyeon.

"Angghh Taekwooniee~" desah Hakyeon saat Taekwoon melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang~" lirih Taekwoon dengan suara berat dan seraknya yang tersirat penuh nafsu.

"Taekwoon jeball~ aku masih mau jalan besok pagi~" rengek Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyeringai.

"Memang siapa yang mau menidurimu? Aku kan hanya merindukan pelukanmu! Ayo tidur!" Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon erat. Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau semesum itu, Hakyeon~" sindir Taekwoon dengan seringainya. Hakyeon menatap tak percaya.

"YAK JUNG TAEKWOON SIALAN!"

"HAKYEON HYUNNNNGG!" protes Hyuk dan Ravi. Taekwoon tertawa geli.

"Tidurlah, saranghae~" Taekwoon mencium dan memeluk Hakyeon erat. Hakyeon mengerucut kesal.

' _Sialan! Dia membuatku terlihat seperti orang mesum!'_ batin Hakyeon kesal.

' _Awas kau Jung! Tunggu pembalasanku!'_ batin Hakyeon, lalu dia tidur menyamankan diri dalam pelukkan Taekwoon.

.

.

-END-

* * *

 **Hime kembali dengan ff LEONNNN~**

 **kkk~ ini ff aku buat habis liat 'The Closer MV Making Film' dimana Leo meluk Ken, dan tersbesitlah ide ini, haha**

 **untuk ff Hime yang lain di akun satunya, harap sabar yaaa~**

 **maaf ya kalo misal ffnya agak aneh, Hime udah lama nggak nulis ff**


End file.
